ultraman_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zearth
and are two movies for the Ultra Series, produced by Tsuburaya Productions, in 1996 and 1997. The first movie was released in 1996 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the original Ultraman, as part of the "Ultraman Wonderful World" (along with Revive! Ultraman and Ultraman Company). The second movie was released in 1997 and was paired with the first Ultra Nyan short. The movies include cameos by most of the original Science Patrol from Ultraman. Arashi is a helicopter reporter (which is not too far from what he currently does in real life). In Ultraman Zearth, Hayata is a night watchman (who holds his flashlight up like a Beta Capsule) and in Ultraman Zearth 2 he is a common citizen who tries to transform into Ultraman with a spoon (echoing Hayata's performance from episode 34), Fuji (the only woman who ever catches the MYDO plane taking off from a secret base exit, which happens to be a billboard), Ide (as a photographer), and Captain Muramatsu, as a fisherman. In Ultraman Zearth 2, Ide shows up as the fisherman's son with the a photograph of his dad (actor Akiji Kobayashi, who played Captain Muramatsu, died between films). And finally, in Ultraman Zearth 2, we are treated to a rare cameo reappearance of Jiro Dan, none other than Hideki Go from The Return of Ultraman as a telecast reporter on TV. The second movie features "Digital Kanegon", which is a take on the original Kanegon from Ultra Q. It also features Kohji Moritsugu (Ultraseven's Dan Moroboshi) as the captain, Ban Satsuma. The running joke is that he frequently lets slip that he knows that we in the audience know that he's Mr. Moritsugu / Dan Moroboshi / Ultraseven. He says "NATSUKASHI!" when he sees capsule monster Miraclon (that's something Japanese people say when reminded of the old days). At the end of the movie, he also nudges Katsuto and tells him he'll have to teach him the heel drop sometime (which implies that Dan knows that Katsuto is really Zearth). Synopsis Ultraman Zearth to be added Ultraman Zearth 2 to be added Plot Ultraman Zearth to be added Ultraman Zearth 2 to be added Characters Ultras Allies MYDO *Shinpei Ohkohchi *Butsukichi Konakai *Ban Satsuma *Manabu Kazu *Tohru Hoshimi *Ganta Takemura *Midori Other Allies *Yuki Hoshimi *Miraclon *Digital Kanegon Villains Monsters & Aliens *Alien Benzene **Akuma Ogami *Alien Lady-Benzene **Kagemi *Cotten-Poppe *Darklar Arsenal *Pikari Brusher *Pikari Brusher 2 *Stylus Gun *Drag & Drop *Sky Fish *Sky Shark Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (1), (2) * / : * / : Guest cast *Night Watchman: *Fisherman: *Photographer: *Reporter: *Housewife: *Master of Seidokaikan: *Instructor of Seidokaikan: *Assistant Instructor: * : (Played as "崎元 大海") *Telecast Reporter: Suit actors * : , (1) * : * : * : * : * : * , : Theme song * **Lyrics: Shinya Jinma **Composition: James Shimoji **Artist: Tunnels Video game A game adaption of Ultraman Zearth was available in PlayStation. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia Category:Movies